Data processing terminals, word processing display devices, instruments with instrument panels and the like have drastically increased in number and in every day usage in our modern business and scientific world. More often than not the data processing terminals, word processing display devices and the instrument panels are located in rooms wherein there are many light sources to accommodate the many other business and scientific activities which continually take place in such rooms. These various light sources (including unshaded windows) transmit light to the terminal screen, or the word processor display screen on the instrument panel and such light is reflected therefrom so that the user very often squints and strains to read the displayed data, or the pointer position. Such squinting and/or straining results in sore eyes, sometimes dizziness and in general fatigue. There have been a number of successful attempts at removing the glare and improving the contrast of the letters and numerals displayed, by employing anti-reflection glass or anti-reflection plastic pieces mounted between the terminal screen and the viewer. Such anti-reflection overlays have been successfully cut to size and mounted at the factory. However, the millions of terminals which have been sold and are functioning in the field without such anti-reflection members represent a source of fatigue to the users thereof and it is to that segment of business and scientific endeavor that the present arrangement has great appeal. Be that as it may the present arrangement is advantageously employed at the factory, i.e., whereat an anti-reflection overlay is installed originally, because the present arrangement enables the user to remove the overlay easily and clean both the display screen and the back of the overlay which procedures are not readily available to some factory installed overlay member arrangements.